cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Version History
Cattails has gone through a development cycle and version history like most games have. It started with an early Pre-Alpha to a full release, and has undergone numerous changes and versions. Closed Pre-Alpha (v1.2) Given to a select few people (including YouTubers), this very early version of the game was used as promotional material for the game and the 2017 Kickstarter. This version lacked many features and is very different from the Alpha release of the game. It required a product key to be entered before playing the game. The content of the Pre-Alpha is listed below: *After clicking "New Game", the game starts at the cat customization screen. There is no tutorial, save selection, or opening cut scene. The player cat is simply placed in front of their den at the Forest Colony. The game starts on Summer 1 instead of Summer 2 because the player cat must rest after Coco takes them to their chosen colony in later releases. *There is no difficulty level selection in this version. *There are no other colonies available and the areas where the colonies are located are inaccessible. No Daily Battles occur, but cats from other colonies are on patrol and will attack the player cat on sight. **Sarge, despite being a Forest Colony cat in the full release, is not available in this version because they were a Kickstarter cat. **Doc can heal the player cat, but both options (small dose and full heal) costed the same and healed the player cat fully, regardless of what option was picked due to a bug. *The Map Menu displays gray blocks with a black X in areas that were unavailable. The Sacred Temple did not exist in this version. *The Canyon Mine existed, but the Mining feature and the Moles were not available in this version, so the cave was empty except for occasional prey. *The player cat has a default of 2 skill points in hunting, fighting, swimming, and foraging. The player could still earn XP to upgrade their skills. Active Skills were not available in this version. *The starting inventory has 48 slots available. The inventory could not be expanded in this version. *Customization with pelts and eye color were available but there were no accessories or clothing. Custom pelts from the Kickstarter were not available in this version. *Ember was the only shopkeeper available, and their shop inventory was seven pages. They player could buy and sell with Ember. Their shop inventory is listed below. **Prey: Dove, Mouse, and Rabbit. **Herbs: Goldenseal, Marigold, Valerian, and Raspberries. **Pelts: Black, Sand, Yellow, Cinnamon, Caramel, Brown, Frost, Navy, Pink, Black/White, Gray/White, Sand/White, Cinnamon/White, Frost/White, Pink/White, Orange Tabby, Light Orange Tabby, Brown Tiger, Silver Tabby, Frost Tabby, Gold Tabby, Bee Tabby, Mottled Brown, Tortoise, Ticked Gray, and Calicomania. *Marriage, kittens, den upgrades, turtles, and other Kickstarter content was not available, because they were stretch goals at the time. Kickstarter Alpha Release (Abyssinian Alpha ''tier or up) v1.04 The Alpha was released on Steam on July 1, 2017. The Alpha was the first playable demo of the game. This version was more complete, but lacked many features and had several bugs/glitches that ranged from minor errors to game crashes. Major features and changes are listed below: *After starting the game, the player is allowed to select a save file. After selection, the player can customize and name their cat. *A simple opening cut scene plays and uses assets directly from the game and simple illustrations. The backstory is similar to the one in the final release. *The menu included a link to the Cattails Forum. *Coco appears in the Alpha. Like the final release, they have a tutorial and take the player cat to a colony afterwards. *The Mountain Domain was now available on the Map, but the player did not have the option to join them and defaulted to the Forest Colony. The game now started on Summer 2 and Mayor will introduce themselves when the player cat steps out of their den. Daily Battles now occur. **Sarge was not available in this version. *The Map expanded with the Mountain Domain, Beach, and the Sacred Temple, but was not used for Festivals yet. Colony Reputation was unimplemented, but the Full Map was now available. **Opening the full Map displays the Mystic Colony, but it is inaccessible to the player and there were unnamed tiles. Mystic Colony cats are now rivals in Daily Battles. *Colony tiles are displayed clearly with the colony's crest around the tile's name, and reputation percentage per tile on the Map. *Active Skills were now available. Coco will show the Sprint skill during the tutorial. *Mining and the Canyon Mine (along with the Mole Cash Shop) were implemented. *Custom Kickstarter pelts were now available. *Accessories/clothing were available for purchase with Mews and Mole Cash. Inventory expansions were available. **Ember is no longer the only shopkeeper. Their inventory decreased to three pages. *The main quest was not available. *Marriage was not available and the Red Rose bush does not appear in-game, but you can still befriend NPCs. *Power Paws were not available and max health could not be increased. *Turtles were now available. Kickstarter Beta Release (''Burmese Beta tier or up) v1.0-v1.15 The Beta was released on Steam on September 29, 2017 with an update for the Alpha release that included added features and bug fixes. Alpha saves could be used with the Beta. *The opening cut scene was the same as the one in the final game. *The player could select a colony to join from the tutorial. *The Mystic Colony and unnamed tile from the Alpha were now accessible. This included the Prairie Mine. **Reputation was implemented game and viewed from the Map. The player could increase reputation to gain access to the colony. *Sarge is now the Forest Colony's guard and all the Custom Cats have been implemented. *Festivals were implemented, with Coco as host and vendor. **Pets were not available until v1.15. *Coco now approached the player cat to show them the Red Rose and Shiny Trinket. Dating and Marriage were now implemented. **The Black Rose was now available. *Power Paws were now collectible, meaning max health could be increased. *Molby offered den expansions. Festivals now had decor to purchase. **Kittens were available once the Nursery is built. *The main quest was still unavailable. **As of v1.15+, Coco now approaches the player to speak to them about the main quest. *The talking Totems that exchange Power Paws for trivia were now implemented. *Elli was implemented (v1.15+) and will change the player cat's name for 25 Mews. Elli appears on the 3rd of each season at the Sacred Temple. The player can change their name as many times as needed. Full Public Release (v1.01) The game was released on Steam on December 1st 2017. This is the final version of the game that is now available for purchase. Two editions are available: the basic game and a "Deluxe" version that includes the OST, a PDF art book, and the Orange Bengal pelt. This version did not include the Custom Colony feature as a stretch goal from the Kickstarter. Falcon Development stated there would be an update in early 2018, that is now available. Custom Colony Update (v.1.1 - 1.12) The Custom Colony update was released on March 16, 2018. It allowed the player to create a Custom Colony. * Talking to the Forest Guardian after finishing the main questline grants the ability to create a Custom Colony, using the Token of Authority. * Three new non-marriageable NPCs (Doctor, Shopkeeper, and Guard) and 3 new marriageable NPCs. * Twelve new den styles to customize colony structures. * Fourteen new pelts. * The player can now load, delete, or copy save files from the start menu. * Increased den storage and an Item Limit toggle to reduce game lag. * New items added to Colony Shops, such as Tiger Butterfly available at Ember's. * Price adjustments. * Alisa's rival festival game dialogue was changed from''"I don't think this will be very hard." to ''"I'll make quick work of you." Trivia *A beta of v0.8 and v0.9 were shown on the developer's live stream, but was not made available to the public yet. *Falcon Development accidentally deleted Alisa's festival dialogue in coding, so he changed it instead.https://youtu.be/mznLPMUJTCU?t=2120 References # https://youtu.be/mznLPMUJTCU?t=2120 Category:Game Information